<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two months is a bit too much by FreakCityPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941796">two months is a bit too much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess'>FreakCityPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Language lessons", But only the first chapter of OF, Formbi the fabulous bastard, He doesn't appreciate it, Karyn Faro: Strangler of Hutts, M/M, No Spoilers, Oh No He's Hot trope, Outbound Flight AU, Smuggler!Eli, The girls are very protective of Eli, Thrass Lives 2020, Thrass is exasperated help him, Thrawn in the sexy black Chiss uniform, blue man hot, they're a crew that kicks ass, this is just an excuse to write eli/faro/hammerly dynamic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli Vanto, Karyn Faro and Jani Hammerly are but humble traders (smugglers) from the Mid-Rim. On one of the many occasions a trade deal (read: shady and risky business) gets way out of hand, they find themselves prisoners of a mysterious alien military force, with an even more mysterious Commander at its head. </p><p>A Commander who, for all intents and purposes, just likes to cause problems on purpose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eli Vanto &amp; Karyn Faro, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two months is a bit too much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first bit of the first chapter has pretty much the same things that happen at the beginning of Outbound Flight, but I've tossed things up a bit:) Beyond that, there are no spoilers for OF. If you haven't read it already, please do－ it's amazing. </p><p>And very heartbreaking. So have this much more light-hearted AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The <em> Mist-Fire </em>floated through space, so slowly and quietly it appeared to be docked in atmosphere. The lights were dimmed to a minimum, and so star-specked blackness stared ominously back at its crew from the wide front view port. </p><p>Eli Vanto leaned heavily back in the co-pilot's seat, a quiet sigh of relief escaping his lips. </p><p>"I think we lost them," he said quietly. </p><p>"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," said Captain Faro, a tad pensively. "These are the Hutts we're talking about. They don't let their prey get away that easy." </p><p>Eli pursed his lips. "Are you <em> sure </em> we can't try bargaining with them?" </p><p>Hammerly snorted from where she was lounging in the extra booster-seat behind him. "Any other Hutts, maybe. We'd get the raw end of the deal, but it would still be an option. With Karyn's history, though…" </p><p>Faro shot her an unappreciative glare. "I did <em> not </em> double-cross Progga. It was all the fault of the idiot I had the misfortune of working under." </p><p>"Sure. And <em> you </em> didn't strangle Progga's uncle to death with a metal chain, either." </p><p>Faro gaped. "They were about to throw me into a Rancor's pit! What would <em> you </em> have done?"</p><p>Eli perked up with interest. "Okay, now <em> that </em> is a story I want to hear." </p><p>Faro opened her mouth to tell him to shut it, probably, but she didn't get the chance. The ship's sensors went off, and the urgent, tinny alarm was the only warning they got before a volley of laserfire hit their starboard port. </p><p>"I think they're here!" shouted Hammerly.</p><p>"I think I deduced that myself!" Faro yelled, wrestling the controls of the ship. She flicked a series of switches rapidly. Another barrage of fire collided with their hill. "Vanto, how soon can you set us a new path?" </p><p>Eli tensed. "We're in uncharted space－" </p><p>"That's why we have <em> you,</em> math boy!" </p><p>Eli grumbled, but applied himself to his task. It wasn't as if his life <em> wasn't </em> on the line, along with the two crewmates he'd come to actually like over the few months he'd been with them. </p><p>"Make this micro jump," he said, swiveling the monitor urgently at Faro. "Quickly." </p><p>She looked at him like he was nuts. "Are you serious?"</p><p>"They won't think to follow us there and we won't get lost in uncharted space!" </p><p>The ship shuddered violently, and another alarm went off. The lights flickered. Hammerly abruptly got out of her seat. </p><p>"I'm going to check on that. Sort this out anytime today, you two."</p><p>Faro gritted her teeth. "You'd better be right about this, Vanto." </p><p>"Just make the jump," Eli bit out. </p><p>Accelerated starlines appeared in their forward viewport, the ship gave a terrible lurch－ and they dropped out of hyperspace just as soon as they'd gone in. </p><p>A micro jump, but not the one Eli had calculated. </p><p>"What the hell?" Faro breathed. </p><p>"The navcomputer," said Eli, a sinking feeling in his gut. "Krayt spit, the navcomputer has gone off calibration." </p><p>"When did that happen?" demanded Faro. "Why didn't the ship alert us?"</p><p>"I don't know! It's <em> your </em>ship!" </p><p>Hammerly's voice cackled over the comm amid a burst of static. </p><p>
  <em> "...see...seing?"  </em>
</p><p>Faro and Eli shared a look. She thumbed the dashboard intercom and leaned forward. "Repeat?" </p><p>More cackling and static. <em> "...what I'm seeing?"  </em></p><p>"Do you see what I'm seeing?" murmured Eli. "What is she seeing? There's nothing on our readouts." </p><p>"Let's find out. Hammerly, where are you?" </p><p><em> "...unner. </em>" </p><p>"She's at the gunner. Presumably facing the other direction." Faro gritted her teeth. "Hang on, I'm turning the ship." </p><p>Eli held his breath and kept his gaze trained tersely on the forward viewport, wondering what it could be that was visible to the naked eye but not to scanners meant to pick them up from a distance. </p><p>Faro brought the ship around, and Eli's breath caught. </p><p>"Well," muttered the Captain. "I'll be damned." </p><p>They were staring at what appeared to be a mobile battle-station, vast and cylindrical in shape, with hundreds of windows that suggested it hosted a great number of personnel. It didn't look Republic or Seperatist in design. Nor did it look like an ally of the Hutts, with its sheer size and clean-cut design, and the organized elegance in the blue and obsidian surfaces. </p><p>"This is what kept us from jumping," said Faro. "They've got some kind of energy field restricting our movement. Tractor beam?" </p><p>Eli shook his head. "I'd say a net of some sort. Look, that's Progga's ship."</p><p>Faro's eyes widened when she noticed it; not only had the Hutts attempted to follow them, they'd also been pulled out of hyperspace by this station. </p><p>And, she realized belatedly, they weren't being very smart about it. </p><p>She thumbed the intercom. "Hammerly, I hope you're not getting ready to open fire." </p><p>An offended voice scrambled from the speakers. <em> "...do...take me for? Not…idiotic Hutts."  </em></p><p>The Hutts had indeed ttaken a most idiotic course of action, Eli reflected with a minute stab of sympathy. Firing uselessly at the massive station, they were only making themselves look hostile, and it was only a matter of time before they were blown to space dust.</p><p>Minutes later, a turbo laser array moved from the top of the arc to a side, perfectly aimed at Progga's ship, and fired brilliant blue light. </p><p>Eli and Faro flinched away from the explosion, but none of it caught their ship. There was only the shattering of light across the cockpit, bathing everything in a flash of blinding white, and the Hutt vessel was no more than floating debris. <em> Tiny </em> floating debris. </p><p>"I have a bad feeling about this," he confessed, his heart in his throat. </p><p>"No shit," said Faro, a slight inflection betraying the tremor in her voice. Nothing scared her normally－ but these were hardly <em> normal </em>circumstances. </p><p>Hammerly returned to the cockpit, an anxious expression on her face. "What's our plan, Captain?" </p><p>"Our plan is that we cooperate," said Faro tightly. "And not forget that our lives are more valuable than our cargo." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>They were boarded, and subsequently escorted into the station through an eerily transparent air-bridge. It felt like walking across space, a novel and disconcerting experience, but the escorts－ humanoid beings with blue skin and glowing red eyes－ didn't appear affected in the slightest. </p><p>The corridors were polished and gleaming, and everything looked strictly militaristic. Eli's eyes were drawn to the geometrical patterns on the walls and the ceilings, functional streamlines and vents that looked like artwork upon first glance. Hammerly kept an eye on their guards, obviously weary of them, and uncomfortable in her binders. She'd tried talking to them, but they didn't seem to understand Basic or any of the other languages she'd attempted. Faro kept her back straight and her head held high, the look of a Captain who wouldn't be easily subdued. Eli suspected that she knew as well as he did that it was only the illusion of being in control of the situation. There was other information he wanted to share; Faro and Hammerly couldn't know that their captors were a species called the Chiss, whom Eli had believed up until this point to be nothing more than a Wild Space myth. But if any of those stories were true, they were in for a most unpleasant ride. </p><p>The march came to a halt at a tall set of doors that opened automatically, and lead into a room with a central table and a blue tinge to its walls. The guards walking in front of them parted to stand guard at their sides, and they were met with another blue-skinned, red-eyed Chiss standing with regal grace at the other end of the long table. </p><p>Eli's gaze darted between Faro and the alien, who had at some point entered into a staring contest. Neither spoke, each apparently sizing the other up. Again, Eli knew that Faro had to know how powerless they truly were in this situation. He hoped desperately that at least there was a language they knew that the aliens understood. </p><p>It was Faro who broke first, although to her credit, her frustration didn't bleed into her voice. </p><p>"Greetings, noble beings. What languages do you speak?" </p><p>The Chiss at the end of the table only continued to assess her coolly. He made no attempt at returning her communication, although Eli thought that the way Faro ended her sentence, it sounded like a question in any language. Any language he knew of, at any rate. </p><p>"Taarja?" ventured Faro. "Or would you prefer Meese Caulf?" </p><p>"Or would Sy Bisti be better?" Eli added in that language, earning a sideways look from Faro. It was not one of outright disapproval, but he realised with a wince that him talking without consulting her didn't bode very well with the impression of command she was trying to project. </p><p>"We will carry on in Sy Bisti," said the Chiss, his voice smooth, oddly melodic. Both of them stiffened to attention, not having expected a response at all. "Please, introduce yourselves." </p><p>"I am Karyn Faro, Captain of the <em> Mist-Fire," </em>said Faro, then gestured at the two of them. "This is Hammerly, my second-officer, and Eli Vanto, our navigational operator. We are traders from the Mid-Rim." </p><p><em> I'm from Wild Space, </em> Eli corrected in his head. <em> And you're not really from the Mid-Rim. But you're right, they don't have to know that.  </em></p><p>The Chiss steepled his fingers in front of him, his glowing red eyes remaining assesive. "An inspection of your cargo will doubtless confirm your claim," he said coolly. "What brings you to this region?" </p><p>"We were pursued by a Hutt vessel. It was caught in your energy field, and destroyed."</p><p>"And you were wise not to attempt escape," said the Chiss. His gaze traveled slowly from Faro to Eli. "Tell me, Captain. Are all traders from the Mid-Rim proficient in trade languages used exclusively in these regions, and the regions on the edges of our borders?"</p><p>Eli tried not to flinch under the weight of his gaze. Although he'd spoken to Faro, his eyes hadn't left Eli, and Eli wondered if maybe he could be recognized as being from Wild-Space.  </p><p>"I stated that our origins are the Mid-Rim, not that that is where our work is. Most of our dealings happen in the Outer-Rim territories, and sometimes Wild Space." </p><p>"I see. Thank you for your clarification." Eli looked away, unable to hold that piercing gaze for any longer. A flush was rising to his cheeks unbidden; really, he <em> shouldn't </em> have noticed it, shouldn't be thinking it, but the Chiss currently interrogating them was... <em> really damn attractive. </em> He had strong, chiselled features, and an obviously well-built frame beneath the black uniform he wore. </p><p>He caught Hammerly raise a discreet eyebrow at him, and looked at the floor with a dozen curses running through his head. </p><p>"Take a seat," invited the Chiss, before doing so himself. Faro took the seat directly opposite him, Eli and Hammerly on either side of their Captain. The seats felt oddly inclined, but not altogether uncomfortable. </p><p>"I am Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet," said their host and interrogator. "You are currently aboard the Parck station, which is under my purview. I will first examine your vessel to be certain that you are who you claim to be. If I can establish that you are not enemy scouts, you may be on your way." </p><p>Eli let out a quiet sigh of relief. At least the option of leaving was <em> available. </em> Unless this Mithraw－ <em> whatever－ </em>character was lying, which didn't seem to be the case. Eli hoped that their cargo of luxury export fabrics wouldn't somehow raise suspicions.</p><p>"Thank you, Commander," said Faro graciously. "We assure you we aren't enemy scouts, but you can confirm that for yourself." </p><p>The Chiss inclined his head. "Very well. Until my suspicions are proven, you will be my guests." </p><p>
  <em> Guests? That went better than expected.  </em>
</p><p>"You have our gratitude, Commander," said Faro humbly, and this was the most humble Eli had ever seen her. Normally she approached negotiations with a brashness that intimidated the other party into giving in. It was usually highly effective in the kind of work they did, but he was glad that she could tell that it wouldn't translate here. He admired Faro for how adaptable she was. </p><p>Eli and Hammerly echoed her sentiment, and the three of them were lead out of the room. </p><p>Eli couldn't shake the feeling that the Commander was watching his back as he left. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that went better than expected!" exclaimed Hammerly, sitting herself down on one of the four wall-mounted bunks in the cabin they'd been given. It was unlike any sleeping quarters Eli had seen before; the bunks were built all the way into the walls, each one in an illuminated chamber of its own that appeared cramped before you tried it. Hammerly had plenty of space in her chosen chamber, and that wasn't only because of her small stature. </p><p>"Yeah," muttered Faro, taking the bunk opposite on the other wall. "Unless he's paranoid and nothing he finds in our ship convinces him we're not enemy spies." </p><p>"He seemed genuine about letting us go, though," said Eli. "That or he's a really good liar. But I don't think he's the type." </p><p>Hammerly's eyes swept over to him. "The type?" she echoed. </p><p>Eli shrugged. "You know, the people we usually deal with. Or the people <em> Faro </em>usually deals with." </p><p>"Just because he's not a Hutt and he has a fancy uniform doesn't mean he's above the morals of a Hutt," Faro pointed out. "We don't know what these people are. Their culture could be very different. They might even have some isolationist protocols that mean we never get to leave this place alive."</p><p>"They're Chiss," said Eli. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but there wasn't the chance." </p><p>"Chiss," Hammerly narrowed her eyes. "I don't  think I've heard that name before."</p><p>Eli shook his head. "They're a Wild Space myth. Or at least, I thought they were. In the stories, they used Sy Bisti in their dealings with us." </p><p>"Huh," articulated Hammerly contemplatively. "Is there any chance that he recognizes where you're from?" </p><p>"I don't think so. It's not as if it's easy to tell which worlds humans come from, especially if you're based out here. I don't think they've had any contact with humans recently." </p><p>"Yet he knew how we classify the parts of our galaxy," said Faro dryly. "He didn't ask me what the Mid-Rim was. Relative to <em> his </em> position here, the Mid-Rim could mean an entirely different place, but somehow he knew which side we were talking about."</p><p>"My best guess is that they know some, but not all of it," Eli offered. "I mean, they're a military force. I'm sure they have spies as well." </p><p>"Hard to be discreet when you have blue skin and red eyes." </p><p>"Maybe the spies are not Chiss. Another species, maybe, who aren't so outstanding in our part of the galaxy." </p><p>Faro pursed her lips. "You may be right. And that's probably why he suspects us, too." </p><p>"Well, then we'd best try not to make him suspicious," said Eli. </p><p>"I agree. And Eli?" Hammerly gave him a meaningful look. "Is there anything <em> else </em>you're not telling us?" </p><p>Faro looked up at Eli, who probably had the most veritable look of utter betrayal written all over his features. "What's she talking about?" </p><p>"You're imagining things, Hammerly," muttered Eli, cursing the heat already rising to his cheeks. </p><p>Faro frowned. "Somebody <em> please </em> tell me what the kriff is going on." </p><p>"Our boy here has a little crush on the Chiss Commander," said Hammerly plainly. </p><p>Faro went slack-jawed. "<em>What? </em> No, tell me that's not true!" </p><p>"It is true," hummed the other woman. "You should've seen him."</p><p>"You're reading into things," scowled Eli. "It's just your imagination, okay? I do <em> not </em> have a crush on the guy that's <em> keeping us prisoner.</em>" </p><p>"House guests," she corrected. </p><p>"It's all the same!" </p><p>"Vanto, I'm <em> really </em> questioning your taste right now." Faro wrinkled her nose. "I thought you had standards. And by standards I mean, <em> non-kidnappers</em>." </p><p>"We're not <em> kidnapped. </em>" </p><p>"Technicalities." </p><p>"Look," Eli started as patiently as possible. He liked his crewmates, he really did, but he couldn't stand when they joined forces to tease him. He couldn't control his reaction of getting flustered whether their insinuations had any truth to them or not－ and this, in turn, lead them to believing they were always right. "That's not the reason I was staring, okay? I grew up hearing stories about the Chiss, and some of that stuff is wild. I thought they were a myth until today. If I see something that I thought was a myth, I'm going to stare. You would, too." </p><p>"Hey, we're only joking," said Faro lightly, with a smile. "Of course we don't <em> actually </em>think that."</p><p>"I do," said Hammerly, and Faro shot her a dangerous look. </p><p>"You two are going to be the death of me," sighed Eli. "When that happens, can you tell my family that I wish I'd never left Vanto Shipping?" </p><p>Faro punched him in the arm. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>They were allowed to stretch their legs within certain limits, for which Eli was thankful. None of them were allowed to wander the corridors without an armed guard and all other floors on the station weren't accessible to them, but they weren't confined to their quarters and had the opportunity of somewhat satisfying their curiosity about their hosts. Eli made the most of this opportunity; he'd wanted to study the patterns in the walls since that first day, and try to grasp what he could about Chiss culture. He imagined returning to Lysatra with stories about what the Chiss were <em> actually </em>like. Half his family would think him crazy. </p><p>It was on one such trip around the expansive floor that his guard received a comm-call. </p><p>After a short exchange in the Chiss language, the guard returned his attention to Eli. </p><p>"The Commander wishes to speak with you," he said, in heavily accented Sy Bisti. </p><p>Eli frowned. Odd. He hoped it wasn't because they'd found something incriminating in their search of the ship－ it had been three days, and that amount of time was probably enough to search every single book and corner of a small ship. "Will we be meeting my companions on the way?" </p><p>The guard looked at him as if he'd said something odd. "You misunderstand. The Commander wishes to speak with you." </p><p>
  <em> Me?  </em>
</p><p>Eli blinked. </p><p>
  <em> Just me?  </em>
</p><p>This was bad. Very bad. If the Commander started asking questions, and he was sure they would be <em> very </em> probing questions, he would need to get their story straight first. It would be easy to identify any mismatches if he interrogated them one by one. </p><p>His mind still reeling, he followed the guard down the corridor. They stopped at a transparent turbolift, which took him, for the first time, to a different floor. Way higher up. He felt dizzy by the end of it, looking through the glass at his feet at the distance risen, and suddenly feeling very isolated. Up here, Faro and Hammerly couldn't help him if anything went wrong. He was on his own. </p><p>He was surprised when the guard instructed him to enter a room on his own. The Chiss himself stayed stationed dutifully outside, and Eli lost sight of him when the door closed. </p><p>He spun around and was faced with a beautiful view. </p><p>A panoramic window overlooked a red nebula that bled into the vacuum of space, littering it with a thousand yellow stars of different sizes. Around the edges, a hue of green and violet spread outward. Behind it there were more stars. </p><p>Eli noticed belatedly that he wasn't alone in the room. Before him was a white couch, stylish yet utilitarian, and on the far end… </p><p>"Welcome, Eli Vanto," said Mitth'raw'nuruodo. </p><p>Eli swallowed past a lump in his throat. "Commander," he greeted. </p><p>"Beautiful, isn't it?" He briefly looked at the viewport, before turning his red gaze back to Eli. "Please, be seated."</p><p>Eli spent several heartbeats staring at the couch, wondering if he'd be offended if he took the far end. The Chiss was reclining relaxedly, with apparently no concern for how much room he was taking up. Eli forced himself forward and, with an uneasy smile, took the other end of the sofa. "Thank you. May I know why you asked for me?" </p><p>"To share the view," said the Chiss, offering him a flute of teal-blue liquid. He noticed now that there was a small hovering table before them bearing a bottle of the drink and glasses. "And to answer a few questions." </p><p>Eli accepted the drink, but didn't taste it right away. He had no reason to trust this man. </p><p>Some of the tension in his shoulders dissipated when the Chiss poured himself a glass out of the same bottle and took a sip. </p><p>"I do not believe you are simple traders," he said, almost serenely, as if it wasn't an accusation. "So tell me honestly, Eli Vanto; what is it that you and your crew do for a living?" </p><p>Eli pursed his lips. An interrogation, like he'd suspected. Looking at the Chiss's glowing red eyes, he knew that it was pointless to lie. </p><p>"Like Captain Faro said, we're traders. That's what we do. But you're right in your assessment that we're not very run-of-the-mill."</p><p>"Run of the mill?" </p><p>Eli winced. Maybe that didn't translate so well into Sy Bisti.  </p><p>"Mundane," he explained. "Our government is just getting established, and for that, it needs funding. Lots of it. The solution they have at present is impossibly high tariffs and export taxes, none of which you can afford to pay all the time if you want to stay in business. So some traders, like us, find ways to avoid the more expensive taxes." </p><p>"You are describing smuggling," said Mitth'raw'nuruodo, with a hint of amusement. </p><p>Eli flushed. "Well, in this case, it makes more sense to do a bit of smuggling on the side than to let your government bleed you dry." </p><p>Mitth'raw'nuruodo nodded. "A reasonable justification. In any event, I am not interested in apprehending smugglers." </p><p>Eli exhaled a quiet sigh of relief. "Does that mean we're being released?" </p><p>The Chiss appeared to consider it. "Not yet. This is a matter to be brought before our Council of Defense, and until the hearing is held, I may not release you."</p><p>Eli felt his stomach sink. "And...when <em> will </em> you be able to let us go?"</p><p>"It is difficult to say exactly. A hearing may be scheduled weeks after an event, sometimes months, depending upon the importance of the event in question. Must you return to your world soon?" </p><p>Eli considered lying, but remembered his own conviction that it wasn't worth the risk. "Not really. But if we drop off the map for so long, we'd lose business. Possibly clients, too." </p><p>"I see." The Chiss took another sip of his drink. Eli realized that his own was untouched, but the other chose not to comment on it. "I appreciate your honesty, Eli Vanto." </p><p>"You don't have to keep using my full name," said Eli hastily. "We don't...uh, we don't do that, where I'm from. Just <em> Eli </em> or <em> Vanto </em> will do."</p><p>Mitth'raw'nuruodo absorbed this information. "Very well...Eli." </p><p><em> Why did I say he could use my first name? </em> </p><p>Before Eli could ponder his own stupidity any longer, the Chiss made an offer in turn. </p><p>"I understand that Chiss names may be difficult to pronounce to those who cannot speak our language." </p><p>"That's...true, actually," admitted Eli. "How did you know?" </p><p>"You have never once referred to me by full name, not even in situations it may be deemed more appropriate to do so. You and your companions may refer to me by my core name, <em> Thrawn. </em>" </p><p>Eli was momentarily taken aback. "Are you sure?" </p><p>"Core names are typically reserved for close family and friends, but in these circumstances, I believe it acceptable." </p><p>"Thank you, Commander." Eli smiled sheepishly. "I mean, Commander Thrawn." </p><p>Thrawn's gaze bore steadily into him, but by now, he was almost used to it. Maybe staring wasn't considered rude in Chiss culture. "I must admit that you intrigue me, Eli."</p><p>Eli startled. "What? I mean, why is that?" </p><p>"From the moment you were brought aboard, your curiosity has outweighed your trepidation of these unfamiliar surroundings. My men reported to me how you studied the design of the walls on the way from your ship, and how you continue to pursue your curiosity even now." </p><p>Eli shook his head. "I don't think that's anything unusual, Commander. Hammerly and Faro have been fascinated with their surroundings, too." </p><p>"They have," conceded Thrawn. "But not nearly as much as you. They have yet to actively seek out answers, as you are doing, and as I believe you were also doing when I requested your company." </p><p>"I was just...curious," said Eli. "I didn't mean anything by it."</p><p>"I am not accusing you of spying," Thrawn assured him. "Plainly, I would like to tell you that I appreciate your interest in the unknown. I too have the gift of curiosity, and I appreciate it in others." </p><p>"Uh, thanks," said Eli awkwardly. Where exactly was Thrawn going with this? "Will that be all, Commander?" </p><p>"There is one other thing," said Thrawn. "And, if you do not wish to have your drink, you may leave it on the table. I will not be offended."</p><p>Eli ignored the helpless patch of colour that appeared on his cheeks at that, and took the opening to leave his flute on the table. Thrawn had shown sufficient trust, but he had no idea how an unfamiliar alcoholic drink would sit with him, and he certainly didn't wish to experiment when neither Faro nor Hammerly were around. </p><p>"During the course of your stay, I wish to ask a  favour of you. In return, I will of course reimburse you for the financial losses incurred because of this stay." </p><p>Eli looked up sharply. "Just me?" </p><p>Thrawn appeared to pause. "It is your decision to make. I would not mind the company of the others in this endeavor." </p><p>"And...what is this <em> endeavor </em>, exactly?"</p><p>Thrawn smiled imperceptibly. "To learn your language, of course." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Alone? <em> Alone?" </em></p><p>"There's no need to throw hands, Hammerly－"</p><p>"I'm going to <em> kriffing </em>throw hands," snarled the shorter woman, rounding on them both. She jabbed an accusing finger at Eli. "We both saw how the Commander was eyeing you in that meeting room. And you let yourself be locked in a room with him alone?"</p><p>Eli flushed, but his scowl was still pertinent. "First of all, he wasn't <em> eyeing me. </em> Not the way you think. And he explained exactly why that was, anyway. He didn't <em> try </em>anything funny." </p><p>Hammerly crossed her arms at her chest. "Except offering you alcohol, of course."</p><p>"I wasn't forced to drink it! And <em> he </em> was drinking too, it can't have been strong stuff."</p><p>Faro stepped between them, physically wrenching them apart from the small gap left to throw punches. "Okay, break it off! Hammerly, I think you're being paranoid. But she has a point, Eli. Whatever this guy's intentions, we can't trust him. Not yet."</p><p>"I <em> know </em> that," growled Eli. "I'm a kriffing <em> smuggler. </em>" </p><p>"I've been in this trade longer," Hammerly pointed out petulantly. </p><p>Faro silenced her with a poisonous look. </p><p>"The last thing we can afford right now is to fight each other. We'll just take up Thrawn's offer and see what he's made of, shall we? <em> Then </em>we can come to conclusions that make sense."</p><p>"Fine," huffed Hammerly. "But don't let me tell you I told you so."</p><p>"We won't," Eli said curtly. </p><p>Faro finally stepped back. "Are we agreed, then? We all do the lessons?" </p><p>"Obviously. Someone's gotta keep an eye on Vanto."</p><p>
  <em> "I don't need to be－" </em>
</p><p>"<em>Children." </em></p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Faro sighed heavily. "<em>Thank you. </em>Now will you two make peace and not talk about this until we absolutely have to?" </p><p>Hammerly's expression melted away into a slight smile, which Eli reflected without much hesitation. She only cared about him, he knew; although not a long time in the making, their relationship was one of close friends, and sometimes he couldn't help but think of her as a meddlesome older sibling. Ultimately they only wanted what was best for each other, and he recognized that her concerns weren't unfounded. </p><p>But Eli didn't have a bad gut feeling about Thrawn. Ever since their conversation, his instincts had been nagging at him to learn whatever he could about the Chiss commander. </p><p>There was <em> something </em>about him that matched well with Eli. Some significant factor of compatibility. He'd felt it. He just wasn't sure what it was. </p><p><em> Well, </em> he supposed. <em> I have the rest of the foreseeable future to find out.  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>